


A Holiday Tradition

by MikeyAndRayWay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyAndRayWay/pseuds/MikeyAndRayWay
Summary: Mikey and Gerard have this little tradition they do on the holidays. Nobody else really knows about it, and they both want to keep it that way.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fat Kid Utopia: Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	A Holiday Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> It's waycest, folks. If you don't like it, don't read it. It was tagged. Fuck off.

The Way brothers had an odd holiday tradition. This tradition was something that they did throughout the year, but it was something that was especially prevalent around holidays, specifically Christmas. What was the tradition that they had? Well, it was belly rubbing. They would get all full off of a good dinner and some cookies and then get all bundled up and rub each other's bellies. It undoubtedly happened every single year, without fail. The tradition began every year at Thanksgiving.

Gerard and Mikey loved Thanksgiving and would always get stuffed to the brim with food. Gerard usually ate more, about three servings, but Mikey could eat a surprisingly large amount too. If they didn't mention they were full, Donna would just continue to refill their plates. It was Thanksgiving when the tradition started; Gerard went down to his room to lay down, and Mikey followed him. He laid beside him and began to rub Gerard's tummy. He could feel that Gerard's shirt was strained and his belly was full and round. "You got a good meal, huh?" Mikey said softly, continuing to rub gently at Gerard's belly. Gerard nodded in response and cuddled closer to Mikey's touch. "That feels nice.." He whispers and closes his eyes, placing his own, warm hand on Mikey's belly, beginning to rub his belly too. They laid like this for hours, just massaging each other's bellies. This was the first time the tradition happened. 

The second time was Christmas Eve, even though they were both adults, their mom still left cookies out. Gerard thought it was cute, but he always ended up going up and eating them. Donna would usually bake a whole tray of cookies and plate them and that was what would get left out. Once Mikey caught on to the fact that Gerard was eating the cookies, he wanted in, so he would sit and keep Gerard company and steal a cookie or five. After late night cookies and a mug of hot chocolate, Mikey's tummy was grumbling and gurgling. "I'm still hungry." Mikey groans and sighs, laying his head back on the couch. 

"Okay, I'll get you something else." Gerard smiles and stands up, going to the kitchen. He warms up some leftovers from their Christmas Eve dinner, bringing a heaping full plate over to Mikey. As Mikey begins to eat, Gerard rubs firm circles on his belly. "That's it, Mikey. You're doing such a good job." He coos, cuddling up to Mikey's side, continuing to squeeze and massage at Mikey's belly. 

"Thank you." Mikey whispers out in between bites, practically melting into the couch with his brother's loving touch and the warm comfort food sliding down into his stomach. Mikey let out happy little noises, finishing his plate of food, laying his head on Gerard's chest. "You're the best big brother ever, G."

"Thank you, Mikes." He whispers and begins to knead at Mikey's full tummy, really making sure to dig his fingertips into the softness that was beginning to appear. He loved that Mikey always put on a little weight around the holidays. It was the best part.

That was ten years ago, now Mikey and Gerard shared an apartment and had two Thanksgivings and two Christmas celebrations. They had their own little celebrations and the ones with their parents and family. They would always end up coming home and following through with their tradition. They had just been to midnight mass with their parents and were on their way home. 

"It was good to see mom and dad. We're still going over there tomorrow afternoon?" Gerard asked, focusing on the road as he was driving them home.

Mikey nods. "Yeah, I had planned on it. We'll do a big breakfast at ours and then go over there for dinner." He stretches out in the passenger seat, reaching over to rub Gerard's belly. It was so round and beautiful, he had trouble keeping his hands off of it. Gerard's tummy was one of the best physical things about him, at least in Mikey's opinion. It was soft, warm, and fun to play with. 

Gerard sighs happily with Mikey's touch and looks over at him when they stop at a red light. "I love you, Mikey." Mikey smiles back and squeezes his belly gently. "I love you too, Gerard. Let's get home."

After another five or ten minutes of driving, they were home. It didn't take long for them to get stripped down and into bed, cuddled up happily next to each other. Gerard turned on some old Christmas movies and pulled Mikey close, pinching and scratching lightly at Mikey's soft middle, nuzzling his neck. "You're nice and healthy, you know? I'm glad you were able to get your weight back up."

"Me too.." Mikey looks up at him, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. "I like that you've gotten your weight up too. You look better with some more weight on you." He slides his arm under Gerard's, patting and massaging Gerard's fat belly. 

"Thank you." Gerard smiles and relaxes under his touch, still continuing to rub Mikey's belly, though. "You look much better too." He kisses his cheek back before letting his eyes close. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, G." Mikey coos happily, using his free hand to brush the hair off of Gerard's forehead. "My beautiful, big boy. Get some good rest, I've got lots of chocolates for you to eat in the morning."


End file.
